


Nightmare

by EternalHopeisMyCompany



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHopeisMyCompany/pseuds/EternalHopeisMyCompany
Summary: Shiro just wishes for someone to believe in him when no one else does. Sheith. Set sometime during Season 1-2.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first work I'm publishing related to Voltron, but is not my first story I've written for Voltron or for this pairing. Just figured this one was one of my better works and figured I would add it on here. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Published on Fanfiction.net : October 16, 2018

Shiro stood in a room where many people surrounded him just outside of his vision. He could see their feet where the light met the darkness. But, he couldn't see any faces or anything that differed the shapes from one another. He swallowed while glancing about his surroundings. The floor reminded him of where the Garrison held its graduation ceremonies. It felt like years ago now that he had graduated to flight instructor. Unfortunately, he didn't think he was simply relieving that happy day.

"Isn't that the pilot with the debilitating disease?" He heard the first voice, but it didn't sound familiar. The words were though. He looked to see where it had come from. However, he noticed the statement carried like an echo. He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

"Yeah, I bet he can't do anything for himself." Now another statement joined in with the previous and mixed together like a horrible symphony.

Shiro gritted his teeth and took more deep breaths.

"Adam must think him such a burden. Maybe Adam is just mooching off him hoping to get some of that Shirogane money."

More statements added on to the first two, making Shiro pale and his heart race.

"Oh wait, I heard Adam broke up with him because he's so selfish."

"He is really damn selfish. I mean, can't he see everyone is just looking out for the fragile man?"

He wasn't fragile! He knew someday his body would fail him. The electroshocks he felt pulse through his arm proved that. But, he was in peak condition right now! He could do whatever he wanted to right now! He tried to cry out, but nothing came out of his mouth. It was as if his voice failed him.

"He's messed up in the mind now too after the Galra captured him."

"Post-traumatic stress disorder and everything. Is he even capable of being a leader now?"

Shiro trembled as the voices started to overwhelm him. He couldn't even tell when one statement began and another one ended. It was coming from all the people hidden by the darkness

"No, he's not capable of anything. He's too damaged and too fragile now."

He tensed while feeling his body start to wobble a bit. "NO!" He finally found his voice and stared out at the crowd. "I can still lead! I can still fly! I CAN still do this!" His eyes stung even as all the people around grew louder and louder as if trying to drown him out. "WHY WON'T SOMEONE BELIEVE IN ME?"

"I do."

The new voice was faint amongst all the chaos of discouraging voices. But, Shiro clung onto it like a lifeline. He turned quickly from side to side to try and find the one voice that continued to repeat those two words. "Where are you?" He asked while moving about the parts of the room still covered in light. "Please, where are you?" He called out, standing now at the edge of the light and darkness.

He turned quickly around to see someone vaguely standing out from the rest of the crowd. All Shiro could see was dark brown hair shaped like a mullet.

"Keith!" Shiro quickly ran towards the figure. He stretched out his hand only to see his Galra hand and stopped himself. The person faded into the darkness as his arm glowed. "No, no! I am in control!"

"No, you are not in control, Champion."

Shiro's eyes widened at hearing the Witch's voice. His whole body went rigid while he dared to look over his shoulder. Hagger floated there with a smirk on her face. He watched as the light grew dimmer and the darkness started to cover everything. He heard the footsteps of many people heading towards him.

"You will realize that you are nothing more than a tool for us to use. Just unfortunate you have to be such a broken tool."

Many hands gripped onto his body as the darkness started to crawl up his legs like tar.

"No!" He yelled while squirming and trying to get the shadowy people off him. His eyes widened, and his heart raced as the voices telling him he was so weak and fragile became too loud in his ears. He cried out in pain at the sensory overload. "STOP!" He cried, tears slipping down his face.

Then, a warm body pressed itself against his back. He blinked at the feeling of hands resting on his chest and someone's face buried against his back.

"I'm here for you. Always."

The encouraging voice from before had returned. But, he noticed the darkness crawling up further and watched as the darkness started to cover those hands too. He shook his head and gripped those hands tightly, trying to pry them off.

"Please, don't go down with me." He pleaded with a frown on his face. "You're too good to fall with me." He outstretched his neck the best he could to keep the tar like substance from covering his mouth and nose. But, the body continued to stay pressed against his back and he couldn't get the hands off him.

"I'm not leaving you no matter what." The voice whispered near his ear and Shiro's chest warmed at the sincerity at the voice. As Shiro clenched his eyes shut, he heard the voices start to die down and the substance just drop off his body like a statue breaking out of its mold. He took a deep breath to fill his lungs with sweet air. Now that he could move again, he quickly turned to see who had clung onto him.

His eyes met blue grey and he found himself smiling warmly. "Keith…it really was you." Shiro saw Keith smile warmly back at him.

"Of course. I meant what I said. That will never change." Keith's voice eased the ache inside his mind and chest. He gripped Keith's hands gently, slowly intertwining their hands together.

"And this is why I love you." Shiro dared to speak the forbidden words out loud. He leaned over, pressing his forehead against Keith's. "I love you so much." He slowly closed his eyes and tilted his head. He shivered at feeling Keith's breath against his lips. Just a bit more before he could finally know what Keith's lips would feel like against his own…

"Shiro?"

Shiro opened his eyes quickly and looked up to see Keith looking down at him. "You alright? The others were looking for you. Apparently, they wanted to have breakfast together today or something?" Shiro heard Keith shrug. "Wouldn't be all of if you aren't there."

Shiro nodded slowly while sitting up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled faintly. "Just had a very interesting dream."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "An interesting dream?"

Shiro's smile grew just a bit more. "Yeah, maybe I'll tell you about it sometime." He got up from the bed, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Don't worry though. I'm fine." He walked towards his closet and grabbed the outfit he usually wore.

"I know. I trust you to tell me if you weren't. Well, as long as it wasn't so obvious you were bluffing anyway."

Shiro's heart skipped a breath and he smiled warmly to himself. "Of course." He slipped his outfit on carefully before turning towards Keith. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?" Keith tilted his head as Shiro approached him again.

"For believing in me." Shiro breathed shakily and then leaned over to kiss Keith on the forehead. "I really appreciate it." His cheeks reddened faintly, quickly leaving the room before Keith could say anymore.

The small action had been pushing it enough. But, after what he had gone through in the land of sleep, he needed to let some of his true feelings out of it might all spill out at once. He couldn't afford that with Keith viewing him as a brother. Yet, as Keith caught up to him and easily walked closely by his side, he knew someday it might just be impossible to keep all his love tucked inside his heart.

And if the day ever came that he couldn't contain it anymore, he knew Keith would still be by his side…no matter what. And that in of itself was worth smiling over.


End file.
